1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air bubble hydromassaging apparatus comprising a housing adapted to be utilized as a seat which is closed by a cover and accommodates the foldable air bubble mat, the air hose and the control unit including the blower, the heater and the controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air jet massaging apparatus of this general type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,936. This prior device has the advantage that the bubble mat and the air hose are stored next to the control unit. The housing, capable of being used as a seat, encloses and protects all components of the air jet massaging apparatus and yet is compact enough so that there is room for it in a small bathroom.
In this known air jet massaging apparatus, the housing is divided by a horizontal partition into a lower chamber and an upper chamber. The lower chamber holds the blower and other functional units. The controls are located on the partition wall. The upper chamber is for storing the disassembled bubble grid and the air hose and is closed by a cover. This prior air jet massaging apparatus is not easy to operate because the controls are accessible only when the cover is open. Moreover, they are arranged considerably below the upper edge of the housing. This is a serious drawback for the user lying in the bathtub because he must raise himself up to reach the controls at all. Moreover, this particular construction of an air bubble hydromassaging apparatus fails to meet the safety standards for devices of this kind. In addition, considerable installation work needs to be done with this housing. The control unit is accessible only after disassembly and is difficult to check and service separately.